Sarah
|Row 6 title = Species |Row 6 info = Human |Row 7 title = Occupation |Row 7 info = Student (Moperville North) |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Mr. Brown (father) Mrs. Brown (mother) Carol Brown (older sister) |Row 9 title = First appearance |Row 9 info = }} Sarah Brown, at the beginning of EGS Elliot's best friend, has been his girlfriend since the Relations storyline. She is artistic and arguably the most normal character. Sarah is usually level-headed, considering the number of bizarre experiences she has had, and she rarely loses her temper. She once had an incident involving Tedd transforming her into a catgirl, since which she has been extremely cautious about transformations involving herself. History Before the comic started Sarah was partnered with Tedd for a school project. Tedd was showing Sarah his TF gun to her when he accidentally fired it turning her into a catgirl and causing it to overloaded, she was forced to skip school and held deep animosity towards Tedd. The first time Sarah appeared in the comic, Elliot and Tedd tried to get her to wear a bikini, when she refused, they took up a fund to see what would happen, they were hammered for it (although that series of events was likely out of continuity). Later, Sarah tried to get Elliot to go on a date with her, but he brought Tedd along ruining her plan. The next day, Elliot called her to come over to Tedd's house and help Grace pick out clothes. When she took Grace to the mall Sarah had trouble keeping her focused. After they finished shopping Sarah suggested they cut through an alleyway. When they were mugged, Sarah tried to cooperate, only to witness Grace go squirrel on the mugger. Sarah immediately blamed Tedd, and carried her home. When she got there, she yelled at Tedd until his father told her that it wasn't Tedd fault. When Grace woke up, Sarah talked to her about what happened and surprised Grace by remaining unaffected by Grace's squirrel form. She was about to tell her about the incident with Tedd when she was interrupted. During the Relations storyline Elliot brought Sarah to the Anime Style Martial Arts dojo on the pretext that she needed to learn how to defend herself. In fact he did it so he could reveal he had a girlfriend, Nanase. When she saw them kiss, she ran to a local diner and ordered some ice cream, when Elliot found her they had a serious talk and in the end started dating. When she got back to Tedd's house, she found Tedd fast asleep on the couch with Grace in her half cat form. After being showed the video of what they did, she left to go home. During the events of Sister, Sarah dealt with her new boyfriend suddenly becoming a girl by helping him get clothes so he could go back to school. While at school, she defended him in front of Susan and asked him not to kiss her until he had a male body again. The next day, when Ellen came to school in an effort to destroy Elliot's reputation, she talked to her thinking she was Elliot, and later was saved by her when Omega Goo attacked. During Night Out, she went on a double date with Elliot, bring along Tedd and Grace, who were in each other's body forms at the time, and tried to show Tedd why girls go to the bathroom in groups, but since she did not go in groups herself they ended up doing nothing. At the start of Painted Black, while she and Elliot were on a walking date, they were attacked by Hedge, she kicked him in the groin and ran away but was inevitably defeated. The next school day, Sarah attempted to warn Elliot and Tedd about a dangerous situation, but Tedd didn't get the message and plowed right into it. During Grace's birthday party, Sarah was afraid to change her gender, and spent most of her time trying to couple up Nanase and Ellen. The day after the party, Sarah hung out at the comic shop with Justin and Nanase. During the events leading up to Sister II Sarah supported Susan in her fight against the uniforms, first by wearing a beret to challenge the restrictions, then by not quitting the school feminist group when it became unpopular to be a member. She helped Susan recruit more members for the group. When Elliot awakened Sarah supported him. During Hammerchlorians, Sarah went with Susan and Grace to check on the status of the hammer artifact. She did this because of her desire to perform magic, the hammers being the only magic she was capable of doing. During the trip she learned more about Susan including the incident in France that taught her to use hammers. She was excited to see Grace's full squirrel form. When she arrived at the hammer cave, Sarah got angry when Jerry blasted Susan with the Serenity beam and punched him for scaring her. When Jerry offered her magic she was excited until she learned that she would get the ability to turn into a boy. After that she decided to let Tedd design for her magic-like stuff instead. During Summer, Sarah asked Tedd if she could be his lab assistant. Relationships Elliot Sarah has known Elliot since childhood, and at the start of the comic had been in love with him for some time. She had tried to make this known, but Elliot had deliberately not acknowledged this because he was involved with Nanase at the time. However, despite Elliot making a mess of things initially, eventually they ended up together. Tedd Sarah has a slight dislike of Tedd and especially the transformation gun due to an accident that occurred pre-EGS turning her into a cat, unable to even speak. Sarah had never forgiven Tedd for this incident, and it was the source of much anxiety at the start of Grace's transformation-themed birthday party but she got over it and allowed Tedd to transform her though she still doesn't completely trust Tedd and thinks of him mostly as a pervert. Susan Sarah learned how to summon the hammers from Susan, and joined the feminist club alongside her. Once the hammers stopped working, Susan invited Sarah to come with her to find out what had happened. Grace Sarah first met Grace when she came to help her pick out clothes. She was the first one to see her transform, (which she naturally blamed Tedd for until she was told otherwise) and surprised Grace by not being afraid or disgusted by her. During the events of Painted Black, Sarah confronted Grace about her brothers and got her to go save Elliot. During Grace's birthday party Sarah got on better terms with Grace and invited her to spend sixteen plus hours with her during the Hammerchlorians storyline in which she got to know her better. Ellen Sarah first met Ellen when Ellen appeared at school as Elliot. Initially she thought Ellen was Elliot until she was told otherwise by Grace. When the Omega Goo attacked Ellen sensed it and saved Sarah in time. During Grace's birthday party Sarah went out of her way to pair up Ellen with Nanase as a couple. Nanase Sarah initially viewed Nanase as the other woman in Elliot's life but once Nanase broke up with Elliot, Sarah viewed her as a friend. When Sarah discovered that Nanase and Ellen were attracted to each other Sarah went out of her way to pair up Nanase with Ellen as a couple during Grace's birthday party. Justin Sarah first met Justin when she accompanied Elliot to the ASMA Dojo where she was jealous of his flexibility. She next met him briefly during the Omega Goo fight, again while preparing for the rescue of Elliot during Painted Black, and in brief intervals when everyone was together during Grace's birthday party Abilities Sarah has some artistic ability but no magic abilities. She came close to getting the ability to turn into a boy during the Hammerchlorians arc but subconsciously rejected it. She later decided to have Tedd make her magic-like technology. Alternates *Dark Sarah (April Fool's 04) - Dark Sarah is much moodier than the normal Sarah, wears all black (including fishnet stockings), and has most of her hair dyed black as well. She wears platform shoes to appear taller and be able to easier "stomp out of a room in disgust". *Sarah (Oblivious Wand-Waving) - Despite having the same name as the main universe Sarah, this version of Sarah is male; he is dating Grace. Quotes }} }} Trivia *Sarah attends Moperville North, and draws comics that feature Dan, strangely enough. *Dan Shive has said that in his high school comics, she was much more of a main character, and that he hates that she's become a background character in El Goonish Shive. *Dan Shive has said that the incident involving Sarah as a catgirl stemmed from a pre-EGS storyline in which Tedd was doing a science project with her and turned her into a form that was part Pikachu.http://www.webcastbeacon.com/webcomic-38/ This storyline was the very first EGS related story Dan ever made and predates the existence of Grace in any form. Unfortunately, Dan is unaware of the location of those comics as they were done in high school before EGS went online. *Carol Brown, previously known only as a reporter, is in fact Sarah's elder sister. **This fact is made more interesting in that, during Elliot's dream in the Sleepy Time storyline, Sarah was dreamt by Elliot as being a reporter which foreshadows Carol's appearance and her relationship to Sarah. It is not known if Dan intended this or if it is just a happy coincidence. *Sarah works at a convenience store a few blocks away from the Video Rental Store Susan works at. Picture gallery Sarahhairband.png Sarah's Forms Canon Male Sarah.png|Male Sarah Non-Canon Chibi Sarah.png|Chibi Sarah Wizard Sarah.png|Wizard Sarah Cat Sarah.png|Cat Sarah Tedd Sarah.png|Tedd Sarah Tail Sarah.png|Tailed Sarah Super Sarah.png|Super Sarah Squirrel Sarah.png|Squirrel Sarah Mouse Sarah.png|Mouse Sarah Goth Sarah (AF04).png|Goth Sarah Four-armed Female Fox Tedd Sarah.png|Four-armed Female Fox Tedd Sarah Female Tedd Sarah.png|Female Tedd Sarah Female Fox Tedd Sarah.png|Fox Sarah Fairy Sarah.png|Fairy Sarah Elliot Sarah.png|Elliot Sarah Elf Sarah.png|Elf Sarah PikaSarah.png|Pikachu Sarah References Category:Main characters Category:People Category:The Browns